


What Do You Need?

by GillovnyReal



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillovnyReal/pseuds/GillovnyReal
Summary: Gillian knows that David is upset by the cancellation of his show and decides to visit him without warning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I apologize for several errors, but I tried my best and I hope you all can still enjoy this little story.

Gillian jumped on David as soon as she walked through the door of his apartment. It had been a long time since they saw each other for the last time; 35 days to be exact. They were used to spend even more time away from each other, but no more, now they hardly spend more than a month without seeing each other, or Gillian came to NY or LA or so he was flying to London. Now more than a month without seeing him was almost unbearable, that is why Gillian came without warning him of her arrival. So, when she opened the door leaving her suitcase in the hall and saw him on the couch reading a book she ran to him, David only had time to stand and hold her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Whoa! What a nice surprise," he said. David was still stunned by her unexpected arrival, he could hardly believe it when he saw her coming toward him, but he was very happy with this surprise.

"Where is Brick?" it was the first thing she said. She was surprised to enter and he didn’t come to receive her, he always noticed when she entered the apartment even before David.

"Oh, then you come and the first thing you ask about is him?" he said, pouting in mock indignation.

She laughed. "Hey you, schmoopie,” she said, and gave him a peck.

"That's much better. Hey to you too, babe."

“Brick always knows when I arrive, so I missed him jumping on me. And don't be jealous, you know he loves me."

"Mm, that small furry smartass, I'll still have a serious talk with him about wanting to steal the attention of my girl,” he said making Gillian laugh.

"The kids took him for a walk today," he finally said the whereabouts of the pet. Gillian nodded in understanding.

"I missed you so much, a lot," she said as she kissed his neck and smell him.

“It has not been a long time since the last time we met,” he joked and she looked at him raising an eyebrow. "Right, it was long and I missed you like crazy, but we used to spend more time without seeing each other."

"But we had promised don’t go for a long time without seeing each other, David,” she said already pouting.

"I know and I'm sorry, sweetheart," he gave her a peck. "But I was going to London next week, if you had told me you were coming here, I would have told you this and you didn't need to come today."

"And having to wait for one more week to see you? No fucking way," she said, and he laughed at her urge to see him, but he was also crazy to be with her.

They looked at each other for a moment and then finally they kissed as if their lives depended on it. Kissing her was what most David missed when they were apart; he missed the softness of her lips, her sweet taste, her hot tongue playing with him and exploring his mouth as if it were still an unknown territory. Breaking the kiss for lack of breath Gillian studied his face.

"You've lost weight," she affirmed running a hand gently on his face.

"When I gain some weight you hardly notice, then just looking at my face do you think I lost weight?" he asked laughing. Gillian always took some time to realize the weight changes in his body, he was the contrary, David immediately noticed any change in her even if it was small. Back then when Gillian played Streetcar she lost some weight and it made him always worried about her.

She ignored his comment. "And look tired, too," she said already concerned about him.

She knows very well why he is like this, he always lost some weight when he was worried, upset or stressed about something important. She pulled back a bit to take a better look at him, he put her down and she began to examine his body. Gillian ran her hands over his chest and abdomen and frowned, then she ran her hands under his shirt and squeezed his ribs.

"Ouch!" he cried, her grip was much stronger than he expected. 

"See, how you lost weight I can easily feel your ribs," she joked.

"With this your grip even if I weighed 220 pounds would hurt, what a kind of force, woman," he complained and she laughed.

"David, tell me how things are going. How are you doing? “Now she said in a serious tone and he pulled her to sit on the couch beside him. She sat back on her feet and his left hand went straight to her thigh, caressing it.

"I'm really upset, Gillian, how wouldn't be, I loved that show," he said in a sad tone. It was true, he was upset since he received the news the cancellation of Aquarius, they tried until the end to save the show with NBC, but in the end was inevitable.

"There's no chance even to reverse this decision?" she asked softly. Gillian knew how much he was upset when he told her about the cancellation, and she understood that feeling, it was sad when a job that you loved to do was canceled in this way still with so much potential, she knew how much David was excited to take the show to the end, still had so much story to tell.

"John said he will not give up so easy," he said, may still have some chance the show back on another network, it was possible, he was hoping for this, he still did not want to say goodbye to Sam Hodiak.

"That's not fair," Gillian said stroking his hair.

"These things are supposed to happen, Gill, we know that. This is the showfuckingbiz," he said sarcastically.

"Is there anything can I do? Maybe use Twitter and draw attention to this, "she would do this if it meant helping them.

David looked at her with so much love, she was always so committed to helping others, cared so much about others, he was proud of this in Gillian, was one of the her best qualities among many others, and his heart was filling with love for her every time she cared about him.

"No need, baby. Save this for your good causes," he said giving her a peck.

"David, this is also a good cause, I can do this, it’ll cost me nothing," she insisted. She didn't see any problem in doing so.

"It's very sweet of you, and I appreciate it," he said caressing her face. _Would be possible for him to love her even more?_

"You don't want me to support you in this, because they would pressure you to do the same for me, don’t you?” she asked, but she knew was this, she had publicly shown her support for his work and they saw how the pressure on him was too much. David had long ago lost interest in interacting with her through the social media, what started as fun just got out of control and he didn't feel more comfortable to respond her tweets, which made it more pressure of fans come over him, but he did not care, he just cares about her, and she was fine with this, what didn't stop her to continue teasing with him virtually. 

"You know I don’t mind about it, you know that I support everything you do, just people don't know this, but the most important is that you know," he said looking into her eyes. He always wanted to make sure she was okay with him not to divulge about her works on his Twitter as she does with him and how he does with his other friends, but she knew why, he didn't feel like he needed to show this for everyone, some people couldn’t understand, but she understood, and only she knew how this man supported her and how he could to do everything to help her in anything, he never denied her nothing. So, why should he show it to others? A tweet was so small compared to what he has already done for her, just no one knew it.

She gave him a long and sweet kiss, as if thanking him everything he has done for her. David felt this in the kiss and kissed her with all the love he had for her, and also thanking her for the help she offered to him. Biting his lower lip Gillian broke the kiss.

"So what else can I do to help you? What do you need me to do, to make you feel better? "she said in a provocative tone.

"Just your presence here is already more than enough, babe," said caressing her nape and massaging her scalp, she could sleep now just if he keep doing it for longer.

"But since you asked, is there anything you could do for me, and I know that you are the best in this," David said mischievously.

"I don't know, honey, you know, I think you're too weak for that," she said and took a nudge from him. "Just kidding," she said laughing.

"And then are you going to do? Gill, has been a long time and I can’t wait to taste this again, "he said as he nuzzled her neck.

"Mmm, okay, let's go," she said already lifting up and dragging him off the couch, he took her hand and led her out of the living room.

 

"This is delicious, babe. I said you were the only one to do this well, no one else," he said and sighed. 

"You are exaggerated, David. I'm sure there are many better ones out there and you know."

"Nah, you've learned to do it the way I like it, and I'm going to give you a prize for this."

"Shut up and just get this over with," she said with a pat on his arm.

"You know I like to savor this slowly, don't rush me, Gillian," he joked.

She sighed. "You fooled me, I thought you would take me to the bedroom," she said pouting.

"But you like doing in the kitchen, too, we can do it here when I finish. Besides, you said I was so thin so I thought needed some energy before," he said laughing as he drank his avocado smoothie.

Gillian really thought he was talking about something else and not on her to make an avocado smoothie, he laughed when they came to the kitchen and he saw the face that she did. Since David taught her how to do for - her insistence - this thing with avocado, it was always she who made for him when she was here, he claimed that it was the best of all, the best he has ever tasted, but she knew he said it just to please her, she found cute, and she really enjoyed making it for him, he seemed to like, it couldn't be the best but to he it was, because it was she who did. And she was happy that his face had improved a lot since she arrived, he had lighted and weariness she saw before was no longer there, she knew she should be in this moment with him, missing him was too much, but she also came because she knew he would be pretty upset and needed her, this was what they did, is there when one needed the other.

"I do, but right now I prefer in the bed, I just want to sleep then," she said. She was jetlag and actually wanted to sleep, but first wanted to have him completely.

"You should have a little of this to gain an energy, you know you will lose everything in a few moments," he said with a smile and a mischievous look.

"I don't need this, I already have my own energy to burn," she shot back.

David finished his smoothie and walked over to Gillian pulling her by the waist and kissing her deeply. She moaned into his mouth and stuck her fingers in his hair. Her tongue swept his mouth in search of the taste of what he had just drunk. David grunted as she sucked his tongue.

"Mmmm is much better to taste this on you, sweetie," she said sucking his bottom lip.

He smiled and nuzzled her neck and hair with his nose. "Let's get you to bed, I'll give you your prize," he said and picks her up in his arms, she laughed and held his neck and David carried her to his bedroom. They had a lot of energy to spend. _She_ was what he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have reached the end of the reading I apologize again and thank you for reading. Comments and critics are very welcome.
> 
> I'm a incorrigible shipper and I know that these days are not good, but I believe very strongly that gillovny is real, until proven me otherwise.


End file.
